Satellite
위성 (Wiseong, Satellite) is the third track from the repackage album X X by LOONA. Description Korean 댄스 팝을 기반으로 한 '위성(Satellite)'은 차분하게 시작하지만 음악이 흐르고 궤도를 돌수록 사운드의 레이어를 높여가며 흥분을 배가시킨다. English ‘Satellite’, a number based on dance-pop music, starts calmly but as music flows and orbits, the number of layers stack to multiply excitement of the listeners.loonatheworld “LOOΠΔ will fly up higher!LOOΠΔ’s upcoming album [X X will be released as 4 different versions and it's now available for pre-order��]” Instagram. 2019.02.11 Lyrics |Kor = )}} (Gonna make it more) 맴 맴 맴 돌고있어 난 난 난 너의 행성 언? 가 너의 곁에 점 점 더 다가와줘 중력을 거슬러줘 운명도 우릴 서로 (Gonna make it more) 맴 맴 맴 돌고있어 난 난 난 너의 행성 언? 가 너의 곁에 점 점 더 다가와줘 중력을 거슬러줘 운명도 우릴 서로 맴 맴 맴 돌고있어 난 난 난 너의 행성 언? 가 너의 곁에 점 점 더 다가와줘 중력을 거슬러줘 운명도 우릴 서로 맴 맴 맴 돌고있어 난 난 난 너의 행성 언? 가 너의 곁에 |Rom = )}} (Gonna make it more) maem maem maem dolgoisseo nan nan nan neoye haengseong eonjenga neoye gyeote jeom jeom deo dagawajweo jungnyeogeul geoseulleojweo unmyeongdo uril seoro (Gonna make it more) maem maem maem dolgoisseo nan nan nan neoye haengseong eonjenga neoye gyeote jeom jeom deo dagawajweo jungnyeogeul geoseulleojweo unmyeongdo uril seoro maem maem maem dolgoisseo nan nan nan neoye haengseong eonjenga neoye gyeote jeom jeom deo dagawajweo jungnyeogeul geoseulleojweo unmyeongdo uril seoro maem maem maem dolgoisseo nan nan nan neoye haengseong eonjenga neoye gyeote |Eng = )}} (Gonna make it more) I’m hovering still I’m your planet I reach towards you Come closer Slow down the gravity So that even fate (Gonna make it more) I’m hovering still I’m your planet I reach towards you Come closer Slow down the gravity So that even fate I’m hovering still You’re my planet Until the time Come closer Slow down the gravity So that even fate I’m hovering still I’m your planet I reach towards you }} Links Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Vocals Directed by: Choi Young Gyung (MonoTree), Park Seul Gi @ 153/Joombas SEOUL * Background Vocals by: Kim Kyung Eun, Ashley Alisha (153/Joombas) * Recorded by: Kwon Yoo Jin @ doobdoob Studio, Park Seul Gi @ 153/Joombas SEOUL * Mixed by: Park Seul Gi @ 153/Joombas SEOUL Videos Dance Practice= |-|Audio= Trivia * Ashley Alisha, producer of the song originally named it “Double Take”. * Yves said that, when they first got the songs, it was titled "Sirius B".Frequency of the Moon EP.09 VLIVE (ENG) ** Yves: "Its lyrics are also... about going against the force of gravity, or circling around you to reach you, like "Until I reach you someday." The lyrics were so sad! I was thinking the melody was so nice and sentimental. But when we went to the recording session, we were asked to record the chorus, the hook with a very high and bright tone. So it was a bit... how can I put it? Memorable. That part. How it was different from my interpretation. But when it came out, it was very fitting and good. I still listen to the song often." * Producer of Satellite, Ashley Alisha, was interviewed on Form of Therapy’s podcast - Therapy Sessions Podcast #2. ** Satellite’s concept/image that Ashley Alisha had in mind when she wrote it was that the song was about double taking somebody. ** At 17:50: Demo lyrics in the chorus: “I li-li-like the way ah(?), you move move move, so shy(?)” * Ashley Alisha’s video “My First Q&A” at 6:45 ** Demo lyrics: “I’ve been replaying your face every night. And I can’t get you out of my head.” ** It was raining when she worked on the song with David Amber, which is considered a good omen. She just wanted to make a song about how she really felt when she was kinda in the beginning stage of a relationship. She wrote the song about double taking that guy when she first met him. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: @hyecula Navigation Category:X X Category:Song Category:2019 Release Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye